


Fragile

by olzh



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Damaged Souls, Fluff, I’ll add more tags as I progress, Orphan Sans (Undertale), POV Sans?, Sad Sans (Undertale), Sans (Undertale) Needs a Hug, Sans (Undertale)-centric, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-13
Updated: 2020-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:41:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22239586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olzh/pseuds/olzh
Summary: This is basically a undertale au, I’m not going to merge any other ausdon’t worry, I don’t want fifty edgy bois running around.Sans is a orphan, his parents were killed in a rockslide due to reckless digging. Sans has it bad, he was born half blind only to have the doctors attempt to repair his sight and completely blind him.
Relationships: Alphys/Undyne (Undertale), Dogamy/Dogaressa (Undertale)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 31





	Fragile

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, so I wanted to write about undertale, because why not.

**Glasstale**

Every journey has a beginning.

He loathed this place, the stench of moulding carpets and the loud constant arguing of children whom were above and below his own age. He hated the ‘caretakers’ they did no such to insure safety, only the workers checked the rooms and left. He felt grateful that he was one of the few who got a separate room due to his ‘condition’. Ha what a joke, honestly at this point he would prefer to be offered to the Hotland lava then stay here with these people he hardly understood. He knew his ‘case’ was peculiar, a simple boy whose parents got crushed alive in a cave in. Nobody with the right sense of mind would even want a child from a orphanage, he knew that people liked to talk about him, he knew most caretakers thought that he was a lost case, after all why adopt a child with a damaged soul. He hated thinking, he never had good thoughts, but that was that.

“SANS!” They were calling, why were they calling him. That didn’t happen, that’s not suppose to happen. A sickening wave of dread crashed over him, since the accident he has never been called since staying here. He walked across the tiny room from the corner he normally favoured, due to the lack of light, and snuck to the old chipped wooden door and pushed it open, the hinges made a loud screech as he attempted to exit quietly, the old worker stood tapping their foot.

“There are people visiting the orphanage looking to adopt, and they say that they wanted to see you Sans.” His dread fled instantly as the feeling of loneliness replaced it, he couldn’t help but mutter.

“You’re joking, I know you are, you just want to get my hopes up-“

“Listen I don’t get paid enough for this stupidity. Are you coming or not.”

Confusion, hard and heavy it always was, He slunk slowly behind the worker, he knew the hallways by heart, he didn’t need a guide but it was always reassuring to know that he wouldn’t get lost in his stupor. The main lobby was strangely quiet except from the buzzing from the old air conditioning machine in the far corner. He knew the lobby was a large room with all sorts of stuff lying around, despite the lack of people that actually came to the Hotland orphanage. As they got closer to the visitors he could hear their unfamiliar voices echo in the large room, two adults and a small child he noted with ease. The large blue hoodie he always wore was more of a comfort blanket than a piece of clothing, the old worn fleece on the inside keeping warmth inside, after all he never liked the cold it made him feel awfully morose. Today was cold.

“Hello! I am Papyrus! Who are you?” The child’s voice screeched, he sighed.

“Hi, I’m Sans.”


End file.
